Related Field
The present invention relates to a horseshoe-shaped lock, and more particularly, to a horseshoe-shaped lock for a two-wheeler or a tricycle.
Description of Related Art
China is a big country in producing and using bicycles which always serve as main transportation tools for people travelling a short distance in a city. Due to advantages of a low price, a light weight, energy saving and environmental friendliness of the bicycles, especially with deepening ideas of green tourism, environmental protection and the like in recent years, more and more people start to choose green travel manners, such as bicycle riding. However, when riding bicycles, users have to face the problem of bicycle theft. At present, although there are many types of anti-theft devices on the market, such as mechanical locks, electronic locks and the like, anti-theft effects thereof are unsatisfactory in general. Thieves can unlock or directly damage the locks only with a very short time, or some even steal bicycles with the locks. As a result, this problem not only brings property loss to the users, but also causes great inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a pressing need to provide a more efficient and more user-friendly bicycle anti-theft system and anti-theft lock as well as a bicycle with the same.